I Miss You More
by Nirvana Lucifer Christ
Summary: She cut him off, " I know that you don't feel the same away…and you are not obliged to love me because I feel this for you…to tell you the truth hell even I am not ready for it…Yes I love you but I miss you more…" TWOSHOT.
1. I MISS YOU MORE

**"This is my first fanfic so please bear with me and reviews will be appreciated**."

**Disclaimer:** **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

A boy in his teens looked outside his open window the Cherry blossoms were in full bloom. Konoha was experiencing spring again. He let the wind to play with his black bangs. His pale face was sad, showing signs of tension, pain and loneliness. He sighed and thought about his birth mother Uchiha Mikito the epitome of kindness, grace and beauty. He could feel her soothing hands caressing his forehead. How much he missed her and how much he hated his father's new fiancé. He was bed ridden due to his so-called new mother who had abused him to the extent of almost killing him. He could hardly move his body.

As Uchiha Sasuke was lost in his memories his door was cracked open revealing his doctor Tsunade. Though she was old enough to be Sasuke's grandmother, she was as beautiful as a woman in her late twenties. "How are feeling today…. Sasuke?" asked Tsunade. "Hn" was the reply. If anybody had known Sasuke even for a few days they would know it is next to impossible for him to answer in more than one word. Tsunade being an old acquaintance did not wait for him to elaborate his answer, she quickly unwrapped the bandages and checked his wounds being satisfied that they were healing faster than she thought, she wrapped them with fresh bandages.

Tsunade looked at his face, he still wore the cold expression, which he uses to fool his family and friends but Tsunade knew better. She was well aware of the immense pain Sasuke must be going through 'God help her, she was the best medic in Konoha.' "There is a bad news and a good news…tell me which you want to hear first" She asked. Sasuke just stared at her with his lifeless obsidian eyes. She sighed and spoke up" The good news is that your wounds are healing faster than I thought… " She paused to see his expression, he just whispered a small," Aa." " …And the bad news is that I will be leaving town to visit Jiraya, he is apparently sick so my niece will take care of you in my absence." 'What?' Sasuke screamed in his mind but Uchihas were well known for their stoic nature. So he just settled for a glare to show his displeasure." I have already told your father and he already agreed…so you can do away with the Uchiha glare." Tsunade got up to live.

As on queue the Uchicha Master entered the room. Sasuke never liked his father very much and Fuguku Uchiha's partiality towards his elder son did not help the situation. "How are you feeling son?" Fuguku enquired.' Do you even care anymore!' Sasuke's inner screamed. Tsunade sighed and said," He is doing well…. oh! Sakura my niece will be here at 8:00am sharp tomorrow." "What is her age and how qualified is she?" Fuguku asked without any interest. "She is 16 and currently attending high school…" "She is hardly qualified!" Fuguku cut her mid sentence. Tsunade glared at him and began again " As I was saying she is in high school but with that she is considered the best medic in Suna just like me and Shijune in Konoha." "Hmm." with that Fuguku retreated to his study. The doctor collected her things and left the mansion.

A pink haired medic rushed through her house quickly putting on clothes and practically shoving her breakfast down her throat before she left for the Uchiha mansion. She had just moved to Konoha the previous day on her Shishou's orders. She double-checked the address Tsunade had given her. Making sure she was at the right place she knocked on the huge oak doors. Although Sakura has visited many wealthy families due to her job this mansion was huge and beautiful compared to any of them. After a few minutes the door answered by a butler. Sakura quickly tried to find the note Tsunade had given her when the Butler spoke up," Welcome Haruno-san. Uchiha-sama has been expecting you." Sakura just nodded her head. "Please follow me "He prompted. While following the butler Sakura looked around the house, it was spacious and beautifully decorated. But unlike most Japanese houses it was built according to European tastes. Another striking feature she noticed was the cold and lifeless atmosphere.

Sakura was so lost in her world that she did not notice that they had already reached a room. The butler knocked on the door and then took out a card, zapping it across the lock he said to Sakura,"Sasuke-sama's room can only be opened by this card." Then he pushed the card in Sakura's hand. As Sakura was urged forward into the room she noticed the Uchiha fan adorned the door distinguishing it from the other doors. The inside of the room was completely dark expect the faded sunrays that infiltrated the room from the closed curtains. Suddenly the room lit up forcing Sakura to close her eyes." You must be Haruno-san; your aunt spoke about highly of you. Sakura slowly opened her eyes to see a middle aged man with well-defined features extending a hand towards her. She courteously shook his hands. This man had long black hair and a forced smile plastered on his face. By looking at his cold black eyes she could easily say he had no intension of being here. "Nice to meet you too…Fuguku-sama." Sakura replied. Fuguku began, "We have been wait…""May I see my patient?" Sakura cut him of mid sentence. Fuguku was not pleased. This was first time someone had interrupted his speech." He is behind those curtains" He replied curtly, pointing towards the curtains and left the room.

Although Sasuke had not seen the young medic he was quite impressed by her fearless attitude and no nonsense behavior in front of his father. Sasuke started to form a mental image of a stern looking girl with glasses with sharp features. But when the curtains lifted he was taken aback. The girl was nothing like he had imagined, with her round face, a button nose and small pair of pink lips, she looked nothing like the girl who had interrupted his father. Sasuke looked at her clothes she was wearing a pair of jeans and a baggy blouse with a hat." Hello Uchiha-san I will be your medic from now on. My name is Haruno Sakura. Nice to meet you" Sakura introduced herself taking of her hat, letting her pink locks to frame her face," Are those real?" Sasuke asked before he could control himself. "As real as me and you." Sakura replied putting on her medic gloves, gazing at his obsidian eyes with her emerald ones.

'Shit!' Sasuke thought. He was well aware of this procedure. She was going to unwrap his bandages. That would mean she would see him naked. Although Sasuke's cold expression gave nothing away, he was freaking out inside. Unconsciously he felt a tug at his thigh, which he completely ignored in his present dilemma. But as realization downed on him he saw Sakura was half away through the bandages. "Uchiha-san can you lift your waist I need to open the bandages." Sakura said still doing her work. Even after some minutes when the young Uchiha did not reply Sakura looked at him questioningly." You don't have do this, Tsunade said I am healing anyway." He replied in a stern voice. But Sakura could easily see through his lies.' Shishou was right, his eyes are windows to his soul.' Sakura thought. She saw embarrassment in those eyes. She began with a soothing tone," Uchiha-san…um…Sasuke you have to understand that there is nothing for you to be embarrassed about. I am a professional medic and you are my patient. It is my duty to heal you and for that you have to cooperate with me. If it helps you think I am Tsunade-shi…um..I mean aunt.""Aa!" Sasuke replied.

Swallowing up his pride he let Sakura up wrap his bandages. As the cold breeze hit his cuts and bruises, pain and agony shot through his veins. His eyes were closed to hide his agony but when he felt no movement from the girl he forced himself to take a peek. What he saw infuriated him to no end. The girl was openly ogling at his naked form. "Why don't you take a picture to show your girlfriends." He spat out venomously. Without paying any attention to his outburst she asked, "Shishou was right! Uchiha-san how did this happen? Don't tell me you fell because furniture can't cause you chakra wounds." Sasuke became horrified, he just turned his head to the other side," I am going to heal you." Sakura informed him professionally. Before he could comprehend her words he felt warm hands on his sore flesh. But any idea of protest flew out of the window when he felt something warm seeping into his wounds and healing him. The sensation lulled him to sleep. The lunch bell waked Sasuke. He yawned to clear of the last traces of sleep when he suddenly realized the pain had almost reduced to a dull sensation. He looked around for the reason who had done this miracle, when his eyes fell upon the blood soaked cotton and bandages,' I did not remember bleeding' He thought to himself. As his extended his hand towards those cotton balls." Don't touch them, they are poisonous." Sakura said rushing beside Sasuke and picking them up." I will go and burn them and in the meantime get ready for lunch." She said disappearing through the door.

When Sakura returned Sasuke was sitting on the couch facing the TV and eating. Sakura quickly produced a pink lunch box and a book from her bag and started munching on biscuit while reading. It amused Sasuke. Most girls he had known would have thrown them towards him by now and she was hardly paying any attention to him after seeing him naked. It also irritated him that she had not touched any food other than her biscuits. "Are you trying to imply how small you eat to empress me…because its annoying" Sasuke said. "No I am doing this for you" Sakura replied without looking. "Stupid fan girl." Sasuke whispered under his breathe. Sakura eyes flashed with irritation. She replied with venom," Uchiha-san why do think that the world revolves around you?" She gave a bitter-sweet smile." For your information this biscuit is infused with healing chakra which helps me to maintain my chakra level during your healing sessions." She went back to her book. Sasuke was sure she was bluffing because even Tsunade who was the best medic in Konoha was not able to perform chakra healing. Those techniques were lost after the Great Ninja War. "You can just say that you like me…and do away with those lies" Sasuke smirked. Sakura's irritation changed into erupting anger, her fists begun to glow with green chakra," Why you!" She pouched the table cracking it into two pieces. Sasuke's eyes widened with amazement before he controlled himself. "I hope you are…"Sakura was cut short by a shrill voice,"Sasu-chan…. Oh my dear Sasu-chan." Sakura turned towards the door to see a woman in her mid-twenties standing by the door, eyeing Sasuke like some food. She was scarcely clothed with her breasts almost popping out from the dress. She was biting her red lips as if hungry. She had dull grey eyes and grey shoulder length hair, which was fashioned with a paper flower. She made Sakura sick to the core.

She ran towards Sasuke and almost jumped on his lap giving him sloppy kisses all over his face. Sakura saw that Sasuke was completely frozen in place even to feel the pain from his protesting wounds. As she took in the situation only one thought crossed her mind 'Its her!" Sakura cleared her throat. Finally Sasuke broke from his trance and chocked out, "Welcome home okaa-sama." The woman gave another kiss to him before pulling up herself from his lap and turned to Sakura with a raised well plucked eye-brow," And you are?" Sakura took a quick glance at Sasuke before replying with a smile," My name is Haruno Sakura. I am Sasuke's girlfriend cum doctor." "I am Sasuke's mother, Miami." The woman replied with authority. "You mean the fiancé…you are still not married, are you…Is Fuguku-sama still not ready?" Sakura stated innocently. The woman frowned with each word that escaped her lips. "We will see." Was her quick reply before she left. Sakura smiled triumphantly.

Sakura went and closed the door before returning to look at her new made up boyfriend. Sasuke had never expected this he shivered with fear for his upcoming punishments, there was a reason why he never kept girlfriends. Sakura noticed his uneasiness. "Its her…. the one to abuse you?" Sakura stated. Sasuke just sat there." I know its her…"Sakura gulped " I sensed her chakra…don't worry I will pro…""I don't need your fucking help…. you annoying girl." Sasuke shouted with fury. "I don't need your sympathy… I can deal with this" As Sasuke shook with fear, anger, pain and despair the only thing that Sakura could do was to console him. But she knew her words would only fuel his anger. A quick look into his eyes and she flung herself to him wrapping her hands around his neck pulling him into herself. Sasuke slowly stooped shaking and rested his head on her neck taking in her scent, her warmth and after a long time he felt alive. At this time Sakura felt his tears that slowly trickled down his checks on her neck. She did not pull away to wipe them off or say happy words to him instead she stood there as a pillar of strength and let him cry away his pain, his loneliness. And at that very moment Sakura fell in love with this broken and lost boy… again. The clock ticked by as both of them stood there relishing each other. Finally Sasuke pulled back to look into Sakura's eyes. "Sasuke…" His name escaped her lips before she could stop herself." Just leave me alone." Sasuke replied curtly walking towards the window. Sakura well aware of his pride slowly came out his room and then she broke into a run. She reached her bedroom assigned to her and flung herself on her bed, curling into a ball. She took deep breaths to clam her silent sobs and beating heart.

She went to her bathroom and let the warm water sooth her mind. As she dried herself she reminded herself the promise she made to her Shishou that she would never let her emotions come in the way of her duty, She prepared the potion Tsunade had prescribed Sasuke and went to his room. When she entered the room she saw Miami's hand glowing with black chakra inches away from Sasuke's chest. Sakura forced the door a little hard as it flung open with a bang startling them both. Miami looked up with a frown and quickly forced a smile on her face. "Hello Miami-san" Sakura entered the room looking absolutely unaware and innocent." Is there something you need?" Sakura asked. Miami replied too sweetly" I just came in to check on my Sasu-chan…I think he is feeling sick again." Miami said pointing towards Sasuke's horrified expression. "Oh…. I can take care of that if we let us alone" Sakura replied with a smile. "I will make it less pain full love I promise" Sakura stated looking at Sasuke. Miami boiled with anger as collected herself before going out. As she turned to look at Sasuke for the last time Sakura winked at her before shutting the door on her face annoying her to no end.

Sakura quickly ran to Sasuke, seeing his labored breathes she jumped to action she started to force her chakra into his veins as his body reacted to this Sasuke groaned. Sakura froze. Sasuke was actually on the brink of unconsciousness; she checked his pulse, which conformed his state. His face was flushed and a red liquid leaked from his lips indicating he was drugged. Sakura instantly prepared chakra bubbles and inserted them into his body and then pulled them out with the drug in it. After repeating this action quite a few times Sasuke's heartbeat returned to normal, his face became his usual pale self and he slowly opened his eyes. The first thing Sasuke saw was Sakura's chakra hands on his chest taking the pain way. He also felt aroused by this scene and his hips bucked. Sakura noticed this and she looked up. Sasuke saw her face was covered in sweat, her breathing was labored and she looked tried. "You are finally up!" She exclaimed. Sasuke replied, "Hnn" Then he noticed her uneasiness, her downcast eyes as she murmured,"Uchiha-san Miami had drugged you with a fatal potion, I had completely removed it from your system. How are you feeling now?" She gulped and looked at him." Can I ask you something? "She whispered. "Was it her who…"Sakura trailed off, Sasuke turned his away from her. Sasuke thought he heard something close to a sorry before Sakura retreated to the other side of the room.

At that moment he was thankful to his father that he had inserted a curtain to separate his room in to parts. Sasuke looked at Sakura for the last time before drifting to a restless sleep. On the other side the young medic waited for the Uchiha to fall asleep before she took out her phone and called her Shishou. She whispered in the phone," Hello! Shishou, yes you were right about…yes…no I will make sure…don't worry…. Yeah I'll call him." As her Shishou got of the line she dialed another number. The weird and shrill ringtone woke up the blond. He fidgeted with his phone before finding the answer button and almost barked into the phone, "WHO THE HELLL…"His voice trailed of as he listened to the authoritative female voice.

"I was right…see I told you…did he confirm…till not…see why I call him teme…yeah I will visit…tomatoes!" He chuckled "Sure I will bring them…Good night to you too. Believe it!" The blond looked at his phone long after the conversation had ended. He sighed apparently he was assigned to buy a basket full of tomatoes in the morning. Then he fell asleep on the couch. On the other side of the phone the young medic content with her discovery lulled herself to sleep.

Sasuke was finally up when he felt the absence of the pink haired medic. He pulled himself to his favorite position by the window. What he saw confused him to no end. There on the gravel path that led to his house stood his medic hugging a hooded figure. His blood boiled in his veins. He had never felt anything like this. He saw Sakura smiling on something the hooded man had said. Then she started retreating her steps back in the house, he quickly pulled the curtains and laid down on his bed. What he did not see was the blue eyes, the spiky blond hair and goofy grin on the face of the hooded figure popularly known as his best friend/ rival Naruto a.k.a Dobe.

He heard Sakura enter his room, he also heard a second pair of footsteps just behind Sakura, he was ready to make a snappy comment when he heard a loud voice, "Hey….teme! How are you feeling now…. ha?" Then Naruto flung the bag full of tomatoes to him and said, "Here's a little gift for you." Sasuke noticed the same hoody he replied,"Dobe." Naruto faked sadness and turned to Sakura, "See Sakura-chan that's why I don't get gifts for teme, he never appreciates it." Sakura burst out laughing at Naruto's fake sadness. She pecked Naruto on the chick and patted his head. Uchiha Sasuke was speechless for the first time in his life. "At least someone appreciates me", Naruto enveloped Sakura in a bear hug. Sasuke was downright confused. He felt betrayed. He knew that he had no reason to feel this way. " Well I'll leave you two to bond…don't kill each other in my absence" Sakura picked up the tomatoes and left for the kitchen. Sakura's words somewhere rang a bell in his mind…a long lost memory flashed through his head. But it disappeared before he could grasp it. So he concentrated at the matter at hand. "Dobe." "Yes teme." "How do you know her…. as far as I know she came from Suna" Sasuke turned towards Naruto to see his wide eyes and a sly grin. "Ooooo! You are having dibs on Sakura-chan." Sasuke punched him on the head. His sore limbs protested and he started taking long breaths to slow the pain. At this very moment Sakura entered the room with freshly cut tomatoes for Sasuke and ramen for Naruto.

"You are the best Sakura-chan. Believe it!" Naruto screamed before shoveling down the ramen. Sakura smiled softly before helping Sasuke to the bed and placing the tomatoes in front of him. Sasuke whispered a small 'Arigato' before putting it in his mouth. The tomato was indeed flavored and the taste was oddly familiar. Sasuke looked up at Sakura and saw her looking at Naruto with clear adoration in his her eyes. Sasuke had been defeated again. Naruto was an orphan of the war where as his family was one of the richest in the Land of Fire. Yet Naruto had forged bonds he could never hope to make. The only bonds he had were with his elder brother Uchiha Itachi and his mother Uchiha Mikoto. Both of these bonds were severed eight years ago when they went missing. Naruto was born without any special traits yet he was able to become a ninja at an early age whereas he who was born in the Sharingan wielding Uchiha clan could not activate the chakra. Now, he had lost again. Though he was unsure why he cared about this Sakura girl, after all he had just met her. " Uchiha-san have you finished eating?" Sakura's voice broke his line of thoughts. "Hn" he handed over his plate to her. Naruto snatched the plate from her grasp startling both Sakura and Sasuke and ran out of the room before mouthing something to Sakura. She nodded and smiled shyly. As she proceeded to check Sasuke again Sasuke gave her a stern questioning look. She smiled again," You noticed that didn't you?" Sasuke nodded. "Naruto went to give Miami a piece of his mind," She giggled again as a shrill cry was heard from the hall. In the hall at that moment Miami stood completely covered in miso soup and ramen noodles with a very innocent looking Naruto. "I think you got your answer Sasuke-kun" Sakura went away to bring the herbs.

Sasuke once again lodged against the window it has been three days since Sakura started treating him and two since the ramen accident. Naruto and Sakura both were doing a great job keeping Miami away from him. He could see that Sakura's presence got on her nerves. Sometimes it made him happy that he had finally started to forge a bond with Sakura, it was nowhere near her and Naruto's bond but it was there. Today was his birthday. After his mother's disappearance he had stopped celebrating this day, as a lonely birthday was a depressing thought even for him. His wounds had healed miraculously and he was able to walk around the house. Sakura had taken a leave today due to unknown reason. He had been missing her all day. Suddenly there was a loud sound that came from the hall; he quickly rushed into the hall…his breath stuck in his throat. The hall was fully covered in traditional Uchiha decorations with the red and white fans and a big kanji saying" Coming of Age Ceremony of Uchiha Sasuke"

To say he was surprised would be the understatement of the century. There were his batch mates from the Academy before he left it, his senseis, Kakashi his advisor and friend, few old Uchiha nobles. Lastly, Tsunade and her husband Jiraya. But his eyes were fixed on his Cherry Blossom. She wore a white coloured kimono with red borders and cherry blossom patterns, her pink locks were held in a stylish bun with few loose locks framing her face. As if she sensed his stare she turned towards him and gave a dazzling smile. He was bedazzled. Naruto clad in a orange and black coloured kimono choose the very moment to clap his back " Happy Birthday Teme. I think you should change though." Let me help with that Sasuke-kun!" Sakura came and took his hand. To tell that he was embarrassed was the understatement of the century. Sasuke stood motionlessly in his room as Sakura searched for a suitable kimono. Finally Sasuke was dressed in a blue and black kimono with the Uchiha fan on the back.

After Sasuke came down a formal ritual was performed to proclaim him as an adult member of the prestigious Uchiha clan or what was left of it. Then Naruto took over as the host and suddenly the party went wild with the blasting speakers, beers, food and everything. Finally on Sakura's request or you can say angry order the party was disband. Unknown to the party people Sasuke had retreated to his room, he was a silent person and the loud noise as well his aching wounds was bothering him. He sat in front of the window again, playing on all the events from the moment Tsunade had announced about Sakura to now. Before he had friends, well actually only one friend Naruto but he was still alone. Although Naruto tried to help, even he could not save him from the horrors of his life. In his dark Naruto had always been like the Sun, a blazing ball of energy and goodness that blinded him, something he wanted to touch desperately but could not reach. There was even a time when Sasuke had thought about ending his life. Yet his pride as an Uchiha had stopped him from stooping so low. In the end he had accepted his fate, his slow death.

Sasuke sighed as he saw the cherry blossoms shine like stars with the moonlight against the dark horizon. The soft wind that rustled the blossoms also rustled his bangs. A small smile played upon his lips. It's been years since he had felt this peaceful. The cherry petals made him think about Sakura. Sakura had been his savior, his guiding star, with her soft glow of kindness and love. She was just as fragile looking as the cheery petals but she had protected him from his sorry end. She was the renewed hope he had lost long ago. When Sakura had informed abut the chakra wounds or even the poison he was not at all surprised because he had already known it. He knew Miami was killing him due to unknown reason but he also knew that there was no one who would believe him and he didn't have a reason to live after all, the people that he held dear to his heart were already gone. Death seemed an easy choice. But now, he wants to get better, to live, to fight, if not for him then for Sakura.

As the raven-haired boy contemplated about his life the object of his thoughts stood at his door admiring him. Sakura had come to call Sasuke as there were few pressing matters that were needed to be discussed before Fuguku and Miami who were currently at a pre-wedding vacation came back. Just as she about to call him a small smile spread across his lips halting Sakura mid-sentence. Sakura over the few months had become quite familiar to Sasuke. She had never seen him smile before, yes there were smirks but never a smile. The smile reminded her of their childhood days when Sasuke was just like any other kid always jumping, always chatting and always smiling. A realization dawned on Sakura that all the lies she had crafted about moving on were useless. But to say that she had returned to fulfill her unrequited love was also one of those lies because deep inside she knew that she had actually come to heel this lonely broken boy, now a man. She smiled to herself ' you don't have to return my feelings but I want you to be happy. Can you do that for me, Sasuke-kun? I promise that you will never be alone again, I will always protect you.' The strong breeze scattered the clouds, away from the moon and the rays fell on the young Uchiha's face illuminating his already beautiful features. His pale skin seemed more paler, his jaws more defined, his thin lips were curved into a peaceful smile, his long black lashes swiped his skin as he closed his eyes to open then once again and that was when Sakura noticed the flash of red in those obsidian eyes. A surprised "Ohhh..!" escaped her lips before she could check herself shocking them both. Sakura quickly snapped her mouth shut and stared at his eyes. Sasuke irritated from her constant staring barked a "What?" Sakura finally realized her mistake and stammered "Tsunade-sama and Jiraya-san wanted to talk to you…Sasuke-kun." Now Sakura's embarrassment intensified as she made another mistake of calling him Sasuke-kun, a name she used when she was a naive little girl. Sasuke observed Sakura, who seemed very nervous and as red as favorite tomatoes. Moreover the fact that she had called him Sasuke-kun filled him with a warm feeling he had never felt before. He gracefully walked to Sakura, closer than she was comfortable with. He was happy about the fact that he was towering above her. She blushed even more if that was possible, he slowly leveled his mouth to her ear and whispered," I like the new name…" in an husky voice and softly nibbled her ear before rushing out of the room.

A shiver ran down Sakura's spine as she was frozen in place. Through all this months Sasuke had opened up to her little by little. He had spoke about his mother and brother, some bits and pieces from his academy days that he could remember. In recent days he had confessed about his knowledge of Miami's plan. She had been very angry but when Sasuke had explained her his fears she had felt truly sad. Over time they had became friends. But in all this conversations Sasuke had never hinted anything romantic thus her confusion. Sakura took a long breath and straightened herself. Right now Sasuke would need his friends after he discovers his fate and her being confused would not help. Sakura hurried down the stairs two at a time and reached the main hall where every one was gathered. Sasuke sat on his special leather couch. Jiraya and Tsunade sat on the love seat where as Naruto sat at the foot of Sasuke's couch Kakashi who was still standing nodded at Sakura as she joined Sasuke on the couch. Kakashi's one eye twinkled at this scene. "Kakashi just get on with it I don't have all the time in the world!" the Uchiha prodigy demanded. Kakashi directly spoke to Sasuke now, " Tell me Sasuke how much do you know about the Mission Konoha?" " Is this joke Kakashi?" "Just answer my question Sasuke…" "Fine…Mission Konoha was a myth which fools believe…its based on a prophecy that there will a trio who will fight evil and bring back the Golden days of Shinobi." Sasuke completed. Kakashi seemed deep in thought. " Don't tell me you of all people would believe in that….Kakashi." Sasuke gave him a questioning look. A silence settled on the occupants of the Uchiha mansion. Kakashi took a deep breath and continued " Yes I believe in it because Sasuke because…it is the truth…since I am a Konoha shinobi myself." "Are you out of your mind, you old fool" Sasuke suddenly stood up his range eminent from his eyes. But Sakura also senesced a small amount of fear. Sakura was not unaware from the fact that Itachi was searching for secretes about Mission Konoha when he disappeared along with his mother. She cautiously reached Sasuke and held his shoulders, as soon as Sakura made contact with Sasuke he calmed down. "Sasuke please let Kakashi sensei explain." Her soothing voice compelled him to sit down and she firmly held his hand in her small ones. But Sasuke's sharp ears didn't miss the fact that Sakura had called Kakashi sensei when she was actually fro Suna and Kakashi from leaf.

"As I was saying…Mission Konoha is true after all. After the Fourth Shinobi war which was ended by the three Legendary Sanins…namely the slug Princess, the toad sage and the snake manipulator…they created a seal to seal away all the chakras in the world in the process they scarified their own as well…it was believed that they died on that day but…." Kakashi paused to gauge Sasuke's reaction, who by the moment had taken up his favorite position. His elbows rested on his knees; with his chin resting on his thumps his hands were joined together as if in prayer but the difference was that only his index fingers were erect. " But that's the point the story takes a turn…the Sanins did not die that day they are very much alive." "That's just nonsense Kakashi" Sasuke barked at his old Sensei. "Absolutely not you brat!" Tsunade sapped. "Shishou please" this quieted Tsunade. As much she was angry on Sasuke she could not go against Sakura, her student and daughter-alike. Kakashi continued " The slug princess and the toad sage are even present in this very room…. Tsunade-sama"

As if on quo Tsunade straightened herself and began to narrate her part." I will cut the chase for you Sasuke…I am the slug princess and Jiraya over there is the toad-sage I know its hard to believe but just listen ok…after the fight we were sure that we were dead…until we woke up in a strange household to be called heaven. We were treated by the common villagers…. as they thought us to be some civilians caught amongst the chaos…we went with that lie because with the chakra gone being a Sanin meant nothing…after gaining some strength back when we had enough to gauge our surroundings we found out that…" Tsunade paused as sadness and guilt enveloped her. Jiraya put a hand around his wife's shoulder, Jiraya picked up" We found out the snake manipulator namely Ooruchimaru was missing in action…we had lost everything…but we relished in the peace that we fought so hard to get…but not for long…peculiar reports started to come about new born children…that they are born with especial powers like…immense strength" he looked at Sakura "…. fire control…. poison skin and much more…then we finally got a letter that changed everything." " Thank you Jiraya-san…" the copy ninja said as he picked up the story from there, " It contained a prophecy it said THE SEAL THAT HAS BEEN MADE BY THREE, WILL SOON TO BE UNMADE BY THE BLOOD OF THREE. Along it came a letter that stated that once again there will be a team of three who will born with the keys of the Forbidden Seal."

"But it will be up to them to destroy the world or bring back the world of Shinobis…I was one of the first generations of shinobis after the war…I was deserted by my parents when Tsunade-same found me…since then our population had kept on increasing…we had infiltrated every aspect administration to get information to stop this new generation from going astray…but there has been many betrayals as well…we start by giving the children a three man team and.." "As in the academy…" Sasuke cut him off. "Yes Sasuke…we started the training in the academy so we could separate the special ones…after their training they chooses they own partners and are taught to open the seal…but nobody were strong enough….until you three came in" "We three ?" Sasuke was utterly confused. " Yeah teme we three as in you, me and Sakura-chan…we were a team remember in academy" this time the reply came from the loud mouthed blond who had miraculously kept quite all this time.

Naruto and Sakura both looked at each other and nodded before pulling their shelves up to expose a symbol that was seemed as natural as birth mark. Tsuande and Jiraya followed suit by revealing their ones as well. " You all are mad…you have gone daft…" Sasuke was laughing hysterically. "No we are not" Sakura forced him down on the couch with her super strength and pulled up his shelves. She put her hand against Sasuke's upper arms and slowly the Konoha swirl began to take place. Sasuke was stunned. Finally even though he did not completely believed them he wanted to know more so he quieted down. He looked at Kakashi asking him to begin. Kakashi sighed but finally began," You three were special in your own way…your chakras were the exact replicas of the Sanin…Sakura's attachment to slugs….Naruto's to toads and your to snakes made us hopeful…Sakura's chakra evolved first…..yours evolved when you were trying to save her and Naruto's during the last test to solidify your team…..we were so happy, then things started degrading…..we found out that this time our war was with a criminal group who wanted to control the world and they had resurrected Ooruchimaru so they can control you….Sasuke you were young, you could not resist their control as they sent you on a killing frenzy but when your two comrades stood against your mind fought back forcing your system to shut down…..that's why your childhood is a mystery to you." Sasuke expressions gave up nothing but his fists were clenched and his breathing came in spurts.

Sakura was herself in a state of instability, this story no matter how many times she had heard it, always brought up their horrible past. It reminded her about their responsibilities. "Did I…. did I….ki…" Sasuke tried to force the words. Sakura realized he was shaking. Naruto looked at his best friend. He remembered the time when was told about his past, his future. He had rebelled, ran away even tried to cut all his ties to the Village. Compared to that Sasuke's reaction was nothing. Naruto took breath and sat beside Sasuke. "Sasuke don't" Sakura wrapped her hands around him. Naruto looked at Sakura, she was the one who had suffered the most from Sasuke's attack. In his frenzy Sasuke had murdered both her parents and sister. Yet here she stood as a pillar of strength for both of them. Naruto patted Sasuke's back in a comforting manner." Sakura-chan is right Sasuke…" Sasuke looked at his best friend. Naruto gave him a sad smile and proceeded " It is not the time to think about what you did but what we are about to do…we have to save this world….so keep aside your petty issues and buckle up!" "Did you hear me Uchiha Sasuke?" He violently shook Sasuke. Sasuke closed his eyes for a minute, when he opened them the cold, calculated Uchiha was back.

Kakashi took this hint and presented Sasuke with some documents, " These documents shows your chakra stats before and after the incident. After the incident we had to keep you under body bind but the connection was too strong. Your mother was one of us…. " Sasuke's head jerked up. " …. She was the one who scarified herself to bind your chakra until you would be old enough to control it…your brother chose to stay with us…. ever since then he is been acting as a spy for us…after loosing his favorite son and wife Fuguku-sama could not loose his last heir. Thus you were brought here…away from us…the control and the sealing process altered your memories…. and you forgot about your team. We let it happen because we thought you will be safe but then Miami came in. Her real name is Konan a.k.a. Tensei-sama…she is a high member of Akatsuki…out of the fated three they only could reach you…her job was to kill you slowly and the easiest way was to destroy your chakra…when Tsunade-sama was contacted by Fuguku-sama we knew something was wrong…by looking at your wounds she could make out that you are being poisoned but unfortunately she could not heal you as her chakra was gone…this is where Sakura came in to the picture with her chakra healing abilities. We also thought this will trigger your memories as you two were close during your childhood."

Sasuke sat at his garden thinking over and over about the truths that were reveled. He felt like laughing at his fate. His whole life had been a game of manipulation. Before he knew, that even after everything his death would be in his own hands. But it seemed that his death was also beyond his reach. He could not take the building emotions anymore and punched a nearby tree, breaking it into half. He was surprised by his own power. An intense pain ripped through his eyes and let out a bone-shattering scream. The last thing he saw before blacking out were the two beautiful emerald orbs looking at him with concern. As the fog of unconsciousness cleared the young Uchiha slowly rose from his slumber. He looked around his room. The room was still dark, stating the night was yet to be over. His eyes fell upon a picture of his mother and previous events came crashing down on him. After he was informed about Miami 's true identity, Naruto and Sakura had revealed their true intentions as well. Naruto and Sakura both had been the part of his team during their early training. After his sudden departure Naruto was keen on following him. He had gone through an intense training to become a Genin so he would be allowed to leave. At the age of twelve he became a Genin and came to the surface to train under Jiraya. This also gave him the chance to reunite with Sasuke. Since then he had been Sasuke's protector and friend going as far as telling his true identity to him even against the orders so he could return his memories.

Sakura had taken a much longer time to come out the grief than Naruto due to unknown reasons. She had gone through all the Ninja ranks at her own pace, at the age of thirteen she had become a Genin, at fourteen she had become a Chunin, then she had come to the surface to train under Tsunade-sama and stayed in Suna. It was until the day that Tsunade detected the chakra wounds on Sasuke. Unable to heal Sasuke's wounds, Tsunade had invited Sakura to Konoha. This was Sakura's first Jonin level mission. Sasuke laughed at his fate, he thought that Naruto and Sakura had been his friends but in the end the came out to be mere impostors. " You are finally awake…Sasuke." Sakura sighed and came to stand by his bed. "How are your eyes?" She asked slowly reaching for his forehead. Saskue stopped her hands by gripping her wrist. He slammed her on the wall trapping her between the wall and him. Sakura only smiled at his reaction. "Your reflexes are getting better…Sasuke…it seems your long lost Sharingan had also made an appearance" She commented without any fear in her eyes. This irritated Sasuke to no end, he spurt out " You seem to enjoy this…after all you had succeed in your mission…but let me tell you something I refuse to become a pawn in this game. This is my last decision. Sakura whimpered as Sasuke's grip tightened around her wrist, almost stopping the blood flow. Finally Sasuke sensed her discomfort and pulled back. Sakura flexed her wrists and feeling a bruise on its way. Sasuke retreated to his bed and slumped down. "I don't blame you Sasuke…" she looked at him, his bangs had covered his eyes, making it difficult to judge his expression. She concentrated on the cherry blossom tree outside his window. "…. When I was told about my fate I was messed up as well but then you and Naruto made me realize that if I could change this world…. make it a better place for freaks like us…. then why not."

Sakura again glanced at Sasuke, his expressions were still guarded but he seemed more attentive to her. This gave her some confidence, " All my life I had been teased for being different, for being a freak and then I met you and Naruto…to tell you the truth I was completely smitten by your looks." She smiled at this memory. Sasuke was still sitting in an upright position. "…I wanted you to feel the same for me as well…but you never noticed, you were to busy to become like your brother…we were on a mission just….our very first mission when my mistake almost costed you two your lives….that's when it made me realize that this war was not to attain power but the protect the ones you love…Itachi believed in it…Mikoto-san believed in it….they both wanted you to create a world where everybody are treated as equal…they believed in you Sasuke." Sakura went back sat beside him; she fidgeted with something before placing it around Sasuke's neck. The cold metal send a jolt to Sasuke's system. He touched the metal with unsure hand. The Uchiha fan rested on his hand. He looked questioningly at Sakura. " It was left by your mother be she…." Sakura trailed off.

Sakura was about to continue when Sasuke gave a smirk. It baffled Sakura. The dark aura that surrounded Sasuke was so intense that it scared Sakura to the core. It reminded her of the gruesome night when Sasuke had killed her parents. He glared at her with such cruelty that Sakura had never seen in him. "Sasuke-ku….." A slow whimper escaped her lips. " You think coming here and telling me about your feelings would change my mind…telling me about mother and Itachi will…you are highly mistaken…they…they…. did not believe in me they believed in a myth…and left me behind to live in a hellhole…. they are the…. they are selfish…." Sasuke screamed back at her. He held her in a bruising grip, as if trying to clam himself. Saskura's fear evaporated as anger replaced it. " How could you…you cold-hearted, egoistic, self-centered jerk!" she exclaimed snapping away his hands from her shoulder. " Your mother sacrificed herself so should not have to live with the guilt of murdering someone…Itachi choose a life without existence so he could shield you from any attack…and not just him Naruto became strong so he could protect you this time and…. Kakashi sensei gave up his post to become your adoptive father in Fuguku's absence…what about…." " You think they did this because they care, they did this because they wanted me as their weapon to win this bloody war!" Sasuke countered.

"Let me tell you something you jerk your assistance does not mean anything to us now…we are already beginning the war with or without you…the key was extracted from you the very moment you lost your control all those year ago." Sakura felt the dampness on her checks. She had thought that her tears had dried up after the incident but apparently she was wrong. She furiously rubbed at them and took a deep breathe before continuing, " You are nothing but an obstacle in our way…the authorities had already ordered your execution the day you lost control…but it was because of Naruto that you are still was because of him I found the courage to forgive you for what you did." " So you forgive you for breaking your poor heart…poor little Sakura-chan." Sasuke smiled deviously. Sakura got up from her place beside Sasuke and picked up her bag mechanically, her eyes sparkled as two emerald stones. They seemed void of any emotions, even her usually cheerful voice sounded brittle with pain and sorrows as she dialed Naruto's number," Naruto can you pick me up…. no I am coming alone." They sat in complete silence as she waited for Naruto. When they finally heard the roar of a engine Sakura exited without even turning back. Sakura almost ran away from the house that she had come to hate in just one hour and collided with Naruto's chest.

Naruto wrapped his hands around her as if shielding her from her own sorrows. The pinkette finally let herself shatter in her best friend embrace. Loud sobs wrecked her whole body as she cried in Naruto's chest. With each sob that escaped her lips made Naruto loath himself because he was the one who had forced Sakura to forgive Sasuke. He should have known Sasuke would only end up hurting her again. He picked up the pinkette seeing that the roads were deserted and activated his chakra and transported her to her house. He made sure to tuck her in as she had exhausted herself to sleep, before leaving her for unfinished business. When Naruto had entered Sasuke's room he was in the same position Sakura had left him in. "Dope…. what do you want now?" Sasuke looked at him questioningly. "I am sorry." This was the first sentence that escaped his lips. This surprised Sasuke. But Naruto continued in his own pace " I am sorry for fighting for you…I am sorry for forcing others to fight for you. I should had chosen a new teammate when you left…we already had the key after all. But what can I do Sasuke i could not give up on you…you are like brother to me…a important part of the only family I had…." He had his eyes closed as if relishing the good moments. Then he opened them and looked Sasuke in the eye, his determination and love for his family showing in them but there was sadness as well. " I wont expect anything from you anymore I won't expect you to become the son your mother wanted or the warrior your brother dreamt about…I won't expect you to feel guilty for killing Kakashi's sensei fiancé Rin, or Tsunade-sama's bother Dan. For not becoming the loving and caring human being you are capable of and definitely not apologizing for murdering Sakura's family and throwing her friendship on her face." With each word that came out of Naruto's mouth Sasuke was felt guilt intensified but his pride held him back from apologizing. Naruto looked at the stoic Uchiha last time before leaving him for good.

The first rays of the sun found the Uchiha curled up in a ball on the floor. Sasuke tiredly rose from the floor and looked himself in the mirror; his eyes were puffy and red. After Naruto had left he had crumpled to the floor, the guilt, the pain, and sorrows had slowly washed away with his tears. The confusion he had about his mother's and brother's disappearance had finally been cleared. He had discovered that there were people that loved and cared for him and there were these two important people who had made him feel friendship, love and the feeling of belonging. From today he would start his journey of redemption, if not for him then for them. He quickly dressed in his ninja gear, which he had received as a gift from Naruto, tucked in his mother's pendant and slid the katana that he had received from Kakashi.

On the other side of Konoha a pink haired shinobi stood on the bridge that marked as the gateway to the Village situated underground. It was the place where she had first meet her team, Team Seven. They had started from scratch. She had despised Naruto then, deemed Kakashi to be a worthless, lazy pervert and constantly did things to please Sasuke. Now Naruto was her best friend more of like a brother she never had, Kakashi became her father figure when her father died during the incident and Sasuke…at this moment she heard the sound of two different pair of feet that she had come to associate with her boys. "It seems that our conscience had brought us here…so are you ready to fight your last battle?" Kakashi looked at his students. They both replied with a "Hai!" It was Naruto who first sensed him. " How did find us, Sasuke? " he blankly stated. Sasuke winced at his unfamiliarity. " Last time I checked you didn't want to do anything with the war." Sakura backed Naruto. Sasuke fixed his gaze on Sakura's face and continued," I am not fighting because it is my fate…I am fighting because I have to prove myself that I am not completely worthless as a human being…" he took a deep breathe "…so someday I could deserve your friendship and…" he slowly sank to his knees in front of Sakura and almost whispered, "and forgiveness…" Tears trickled down Sakura's check, as she was unable to forgive him and yet could not stop her heart from aching for him.

Sasuke neck had flecks of red showing his shyness and discomfort but he refused to move until he would be sure about his team's loyalty towards him. After five long minutes Sakura enveloped him in a hug followed by Naruto. Kakashi watched with a twinkle in his eye as his team shared a teary reunion. Kakashi knew they still had along way to go, to become the team they once were. But who said that becoming the next generation of Sanins would be easy. He knew that it would take years for Sasuke to earn his place within the Village and even more to earn Sakura's forgiveness. But Sasuke was a survivor. He was happy that his team was finally complete and they would create a new world. Naruto's bravery and recklessness would be overruled by Sasuke's calculative and practical nature. Moreover, Sakura with her kind nature and monstrous strength would be there to look after them. Kakashi knew that in a few minutes they would be heading for the war and death was inevitable part of it. But knowing that his team would be there to support each other gave him a feeling of completeness. He knew if he died in the war then he could finally follow Rin without any regrets. " Team Seven." Kakashi voices broke the teary union as the teens stood up with new determination and hope. " We have a war to fight…so let's dispatch!" A collective "Hai!" was heard before the team disappeared.

_**END**_


	2. EPILOUGE

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

_**Epilogue**_

The war had been a taxing affair it had continued for eight years. There had been losses both in life and property. People were still dealing with the restoration of chakra in their bodies and their lives. Although Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura had been a part of the war from the start, Sasuke had to remain behind to train to unleash his true strength of his bloodline under his elder brother. Who had returned when the war became inevitable. The final battle was fought among Ooruchimaru's resurrected body controlled by Pein and Sasuke, Naruto fought Nagato, the real puppeteer behind Pein, not until Sakura blasted of Konan, Nagato's protector. After war had won Sasuke had earned respect and loyalty from his comrades, Naruto had forgiven him a long time ago and their friendship had escalated to a new height.

The only sour point was his relationship with Sakura. After the teary reunion on the bridge Sakura had changed back to the reserved self. She only talked to him when necessary and tends to avoid him if possible. It was true that she still cared for him as she had taken it upon herself to heal him after the war but she had not expressed anything to show her forgiveness. He had talked to Naruto about this, he had assured him that Sakura would come around and she was more hurt because she had cared more.

Today was Kakashi's funeral. He had sacrificed himself during the last battle in order to save Sasuke. It had been raining since the morning. It had been two hours since the ceremony had ended but the young Uchiha still stood in front Kakashi's grave. He had been a father to him during his darkest hours when he had almost accepted defeat; he had helped him to fight back. He had helped Sasuke to regain his memories before the Incident. "Sasuke" a small feminine voice interrupted his train of thought. He turned back to see the object of his thoughts standing in fort of her. She was dressed in the usual black, her hair was dripping with water so were her clothes. She looked at Kakashi's grave a sad smile dawned her features," You know that Kakashi-sensei told me after the Bridge incident…. he told me that finally he could die in peace and go to Rin-san." She bend down and placed a carnation on his grave. "I wanted to be sad he was like a father to me then I realized that Kakashi sensei is in a better place than us." Sakura got up and stood beside Sasuke. "Sakura?" Sasuke gave her a questioning look. " Kakashi-sensei once told me that a ninja's life is unsure…it is better to have no regrets when we die." she paused and turned towards Sasuke," I don't want to have any regrets when I die…so I wanted to tell you that though I can't forgive you now, I will eventually because I love you too much to not forgive you". "Sakura I…" Sasuke was about to reply when Sakura shut him with a kiss. It was short and simple, just a brush of lips. As Sakura was about to pull away Sasuke cupped her face and initiated a second one. Sakura's lips were cold from the rain and she shivered with both the cold and Sasuke's touch. Sasuke licked her bottom lip asking for entrance and Sakura opened her mouth willingly. Both their tongues fought for dominance before Sakura gave in. Sasuke's hands rested on the small of her back while Sakura's hands fisted in his raven locks. Sasuke was still unsure about his feelings towards this pink haired medic-nin but he wanted to thank Sakura for putting up with him.

Finally they pulled back and stared at each other before Sakura whispered a quite sorry. Sasuke looked at the clear sky, the rain had stooped sometime during their conversation, " Thank you…. for considering the fact about forgiving me…but I am not…" " I know Sasuke…." She cut him off. Sakura continued," I know that you don't feel the same away…and you are not obliged to love me because I feel this for you…to tell you the truth hell even I am not ready for it…Yes I love you but I miss you more…I miss our team hangouts and teasing you…I miss the friendship we shared during our childhood and the comfort we experienced in each others presence…so will be my friend Sasuke-kun?" She extended her hand at him. " Aa." Sasuke shook her hand. A brilliant smile crossed her face and Sasuke knew everything would get better eventually.

_**...**_


End file.
